


Skyfall

by starborn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvideos, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Merlin finale, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starborn/pseuds/starborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle has begun, and Merlin is by Arthur's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners and no profit is being made for any of this, it's just for fun.

Song: Skyfall by Adele 

Spoilers: Season 5

It is the first video I made in years so it would be awesome if you let me know what you think. :)


End file.
